


Here

by Winsley (Supertenthdoctor)



Series: Winsley Oklahoma [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't know Dean, Cas doesn't know he likes guys, M/M, Senior year, but they're still 17, so underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertenthdoctor/pseuds/Winsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had never really noticed Dean Winchester before, and I know he never noticed me either. It wasn’t planned, I didn’t mean to meet him, it just sort of happened I guess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

“Castiel! Get up you’re going to be late for school.” 

Castiel, checked the clock, shit! It was 7:25 he had to hurry and get ready. He threw the comforter off and jumped out of bed. He pulled up a pair of jeans, threw on a t-shirt, and then he grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer, it was 7:37, “What?!” he said. Heading down the stairs he heard, “Castiel!”, “I’m coming!” He responded in a sort of shout. He sat at the bottom of the stairs and pulled socks on both feet. “Did you brush your teeth?” His mom asked condescendingly, “Ugh.” Castiel groaned as he ran back up the stairs to brush his teeth. Afterwards he jogged down the stairs to grab a cup of orange juice and some toast, slipping his shoes on he said goodbye to his mom and dad. He walked outside, and climbed into his car, he took a sip of the orange juice, not remembering he had just brushed his teeth. He gagged and put the cup in the cup holder, ignoring it the rest of the drive. He pulled into the the parking lot of the school, at 7:55, he had miraculously been on time.

“Clarence!” He heard from across the parking lot. He turned around to see Meg, who by, aside from being shifty and a possible drug dealer, was his best friend. She ran to catch up with him.

“Hi Meg.” Castiel took note that her long brown hair was now a more auburn color, “I like the new hair.”

“Thanks, one of my buyers recommended the hair stylist.” Meg said jokingly, Castiel actually thought she was a drug dealer when they first met.

“Very funny Meg. Who do you have first period?”

“Uh, let me check,” She said pulling her schedule out of her bag, “I’ve got Ms.Rogers, for Theatre.”

Castiel chuckled, “I forgot you were in theatre,” He started laughing. Meg hit him on the arm. Two years ago, sophomore year, Meg was in a play when the set started falling apart, the tower broke and she fell on Romeo. She was fine, but he broke his arm. Castiel laughed harder, “Remember when you stood up, and and tried to bow, but then you passed out, mid bow, and you just tipped over.” Castiel was hysterical now, and Meg elbowed him in the side.

“Ow.” Castiel said, still laughing.

“Let me see your schedule Casti-Hell.” Castiel glared at her, and handed her his schedule.

“No no no,” Meg said, “We don’t have any classes, it’s our senior year and we have no classes together.”

“Damn.” Castiel said, genuinely disappointed. They headed inside, they weren’t five feet in the door before Ruby walked up to them with a predator like gaze, “Hey, short bus.”

“Well lookie Castiel, someone didn’t get pregnant over the summer.” Castiel smirked.

Ruby glared at Meg, “And someone didn’t get laid over the summer.” She said proud of herself. Ruby was popular, and a bitch, she always wore her cheerleading uniform that read, “Winsley Wolverines”, she was captain and of course, she was blonde.

“What do you want Ruby?” Castiel said before Meg could call her a whore.

“I want you to come to my 18th birthday party this weekend, it’s at my house on Saturday.” This is a good point to mention that Ruby actually likes Castiel, “Short Bus” is a half serious nickname. Castiel doesn’t like his next-door neighbor, but he doesn’t engage in fights with her, plus her parties are always fun.

“Can Meg come?” Castiel said in a way that let Ruby know that’s the only way he’d go. 

She hissed, "Fine."

Castiel said he’d be there. He always got meg into Ruby’s parties. The bell rang signaling the kids to go to first period, and Castiel told Meg he would see her at lunch.

Castiel walked into his first period and took a seat with his name on it, he was in luck, right next to him was his friend Jess Moore.

“Hey Jess.”

“Hi Castiel.”

The tardy bell rang and the teacher started taking attendance.

“Please say ‘Here’ when I call your name, Bethany Aaron,” “Here.”, “Thomas Bronze,” “Here”, “Heather B...”

Castiel stopped listening and started talking to Jess about her summer and what classes she had, she told him about her trip to Spain and how she was taking her fourth year of Spanish Culture.

“Jessica Moore,” “Here”, “Castiel Novak,” “Here”,..

Castiel pulled out his phone and got on tumblr, got through two solid posts before he came across and inappropriate gif, he really needed to follow cleaner blogs, he didn’t want to watch porn in class so he just turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. The teacher was just finishing up roll call.

“Christian Tanner,” “Here”, “Dean Winchester,” “Here”. “Okay Class, now we read The Catcher In The Rye over the summer, I will pass out the project requirements shortly...”

\---

It was Saturday already, and Meg knocked on Castiel’s front door. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. Meg was wearing jeans, a purple t-shirt and her leather jacket and boots. Castiel was wearing a flattering combo of faded blue jeans and a navy blue shirt.

“Damn Clarence, you look good”

“Right back at you Meg.”

They headed over to Ruby’s house, and walked inside, the party was already in full swing at the time. Castiel took his gift to the table and he and Meg went to go get drinks. They sat down on the couch and talked to the people in their general vicinity. After about a half hour or so Meg went outside to smoke, leaving Castiel on the couch, he was talking to a girl named Carmen, who was acting way drunker than she was, after she started making out with some stranger Castiel went to the kitchen to get another drink. 

He was by the spiked punch bowl with a bunch of kids taking jello shots. He was talking to Chris from his science class until asked him if he wanted a hit from his joint. Castiel declined and decided to go find Meg. Castiel was walking back into the living room with his punch, he turned a corner and slammed into someone getting punch all over their white shirt.

“Shit! I’m sorry” Castiel said looking as the shirt now pink and clinging to his skin.

“It’s fine.” Said the guy.

“No it’s not, your shirt is ruined, i’m such a klutz,” Castiel said, “Uh, I live next door, I can let you borrow a shirt.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No I insist.”

Castiel lead the man out of the party and next door to his house, he lead him through the marble floored foyer up the oak stairs and to his room.

“You have a really nice house.” He said admiring the decor.

“Thank you, it’s my parents house.”

Castiel sifted through his drawers until he finally found a t-shirt, he handed it to the man who replied with a thank you. He peeled off the punch covered shirt, and threw on the fresh one.

“Really, thank you for the shirt.”

Castiel’s front door slammed shut.

“Clarence did you ditch me?” Meg said ever so sassily with a touch of anger. Castiel could hear Meg stomping up the stairs, 

"Don't think you'll get away with that." She walked into the room. “Oh.” She stopped in her tracks.

“What’s going on here?” she asked.

He cleared his throat, “Clarence,” He said, knowing it was a nickname, “was just lending me a shirt.”

“Ah.”

“Thank you,” said the stranger to Castiel, “it was nice meeting you two.” It didn’t occur to Castiel until he heard the front door close that he never learned that guys name.

“Castiel? Ya there?” Meg said waving her hand, “let’s get back to the party.”

They walked back over to Ruby’s and entered the house, the music was playing but there was no chatter, Ruby was yelling at a drunk guy with a cigarette in his hand.

“Why would you put your cigarette out on my couch!?!” She shrieked

“Sorry guys, it’s all okay, everything’s fine.” said the drunk guy.

“Tell that to my upholstery!” Ruby screamed, “Get out, GET OUT!”

“Look i’m sorry.” The guy said, as Ruby pushed him to the front door.

Soon the talking started up again and everyone kept on with the party. Castiel scanned the crowd.

“Who you lookin for? Your boyfriend?” Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

“Gross Meg, i’m not into him that way.”  
“But you are into him.”

Castiel scoffed, “I just want to know when i’ll get my shirt back.”

“Probably when you get him on your back.” Castiel shoved Meg playfully. They stayed at the party till 11:30, then Cas headed back home and Meg climbed in her car. Castiel went up the stairs and climbed into bed and fell asleep while on his phone.


End file.
